


Sweet Things

by hana_ginkawa



Series: The Miko and The Taiyoukai [3]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-12
Updated: 2008-06-12
Packaged: 2019-10-11 13:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hana_ginkawa/pseuds/hana_ginkawa
Summary: This fanfic won 3rd place and Best General fic for this week in the Livejournal community EbonySilks. I hope you enjoy it!





	Sweet Things

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic won 3rd place and Best General fic for this week in the Livejournal community EbonySilks. I hope you enjoy it!

**Title** : Sweet Things  
**Author:** HanaGinkawa  
**Genre** : Romance/possible a teeny bit of humor  
**Word count** : 525  
**Rating:** PG, possible PG-13  
**Warnings** : none  
**AU/Canon** : Post-battle canon

 **Disclaimer:** Standard claims of non-ownership apply!

This fanfic won 3rd place and Best General fic for this week in the Livejournal community EbonySilks. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"It reminds me of you."

Kagome's frown couldn't get any closer to being laughter if she tried. She held tenuously to the remnants of her annoyance, "You ate it ALL."

His face told her that he didn't care. She rolled her eyes.

"It's all GONE because of you and I needed it to make cookies!"

Of all the things she'd discovered about the stoic youkai, this had been definitely a shocker.

"You can buy more."

"Of COURSE I can buy more, but that's not the point!" She stood with her arms akimbo, hands on her hips. "The point is that you ate it ALL."

"You have an annoying tendency to repeat yourself." His bored tone of voice grated on her nerves. The amusement faded a little.

She growled. "I could understand Inuyasha's obsession with ramen, but you? You add sugar to EVERYTHING."

His annoyance darkened the eyes that now focused on her face. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that you raise the specter of my brother."

"Half-brother. And why shouldn't I bring him up, he was my good friend?"

His striped wrist waved the correction and the question off, "I have a preference and I think it is my prerogative. You should be more understanding."

Her hands raised upwards in frustration, "And you couldn't get anymore arrogant, could you?"

The charge of power in the air caused the hair on her arms to stand up as she lowered them. Well, he was bound to feel a little more annoyed. She usually couldn't let things go, it was something she knew was a failing, but he seemed to enjoy their exchanges. So, it continued on.

She held her ground as the tall demon stalked closer, golden eyes staring at her face. She flashed back to a moment when she might have been fearful of that look, but time had rendered it insignificant since he had saved her life, twice. She met his glare through the dark fringe of her bangs.

"You irritate me on purpose. I will not repeat what I said earlier."

She couldn't help it. The smile began to spread across her face and she couldn't stop it. She crossed her arms across her chest, careful to slightly lift what chest she had. She knew he missed nothing. "Actually, I am annoyed at the fact that all the stupid sugar is gone. Next time, will you let me know so I can put it on the list when I get groceries?"

"Hmph." A clawed hand reached out to brush aside her bangs.

She took that as a yes, but still needed to ask, "Did you really mean what you said?"

He remained silent, but leaned in and took her lips with his own, his hand curved to fit the back of her head. His tongue slipped into her mouth, exploring the ridges of her teeth, lapping at her answering movements. He pulled back, the irritation from his eyes gone, his face passive and relaxed, "You should remember my obsession with sweet things."

"How could I ever forget that?" she asked with mock sincerity.

This time his 'hmph' sounded a bit more amused.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://taikodragon.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TaikoDragonjkf), [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/taikodragon) and [Dreamwidth](https://taikodragon.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
